All I Have Left
by RandomGirlPerson
Summary: Bree lost her mom, her dad, her older brother, stepbrother, everything. She is trying to cling on to what All She Has Left.
1. Prologue

**Welcome back to my crazy world! XD I have a new story, but, alas, it is NOT a continuation from Food Fight!, since, like I told you, I have NO idea what they went through. Just something big. XD**

**Anywho, I came up with another idea. Don't all groan at once. **

**This story is NOT Brase. Got it? I know I wrote one, but I know some authors (and friends) don't enjoy it, and I wanted to make something that everyone would enjoy.**

**So, without further ado, enjoy.**

**I don't own Lab Rats. Please excuse any grammatical or punctuational mistakes, it's my iPad's fault. (To be Honest.)**

**(PageBreak)**

I waited impatiently for my brother to come out. Key word, impatiently. I was tapping and tapping my foot on the ground, the tempo mimicking my heart.

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Finally, I saw my brother come out of the door, entering the waiting area, followed by a doctor. Taptaptaptaptap.

I stood up and embraced my brother, who hugged me tighter, my feet lifting from the cold floor.

"Chase," I whispered. He smiled.

"Bree."

"Ahem," the doctor looked at us impatiently and asked us to sit down where I was.

Tap tap, tap tap, tap tap.

"Bree, as you can see, Chase is almost back to normal. But, I'm afraid that we, well, we have to, um," Dr. Bearer of Bad News started to stutter. Taptaptaptaptap.

"Well?!" I demanded. The doctor sighed.

"We have to take him to a therapist."

"And?"

"And, he will have to stay there."

"Where is it?" The doctor remained silent. I stood up.

"Tell me now where it is!"

"Bree," Chase tried. I shook my head.

"NOW!" I raged. Security began to walk towards me, but Dr. BBN shooed them away. She sighed.

"New York." My heart stopped.

"EXCUSE ME?! You do NOT get to take him away from me. NEVER! He is perfectly fine. Did you not see him hug me?! You will not take him! I'm begging you," I cried, tears streaming down my face.

"He's all I have left."


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Chapter One of All I Have Left! (AIHL) That was, of course, not the end, simply the prologue. ;) Or was it? Wait, is has to be, or else I wouldn't have said, "Welcome to Chapter One." O.o**

**Well, please excuse my rant.**

**Anastasia: Has anyone told you that you're weird?**

**Yes, no need to push it. Anastasia is here to substitute for Kenny (Whom I have NOT found, repeat, HAVE NOT FOUND.), and when he gets here, she will help me torture him.**

**Replies:**

**MichiganWriter: You are correct! Yeah. I get what you mean. Same here, I just like to try different styles, so, yeah. Yeah. **

**Anastasia: Are you done? Anyway, we have not found Kenny, so I guess she could use your fanhounds. It would help the minions and Stella.**

**BillyUngerLover: I'm glad! :D**

**daphrose: Yes, that's it.**

**Anastasia: She's kidding. Gosh, I can see why Kenny's afraid of you.**

**Don't be rude! Anyways, *takes a step back* I am updating, so the minions can stay in search of Kenny. Please.**

**Kenny's voice: Ooh, ice cream?**

**What was that?! *looks everywhere, sees no one* Did you hear that?**

**Anastasia: Yeah... O.o**

**PurpleNicole531: Thank you! I pride myself in my cliffhangers. :3 **

**Anastasia: I want ice cream too! *runs off with Stella* Are you kidding me?**

**ShyMusic: Yes, I know it was you because Chase said "OKAY SHY! THAT WOULD BE ENOUGH!" Yeah, Brase is okay. For me at least. But this is sibling fluff, so don't worry, Chase. Although, I would worry, since you need to go to a therapist.. *evil grin* You have no idea what's in store for you!**

**daughter of athena 2000: Nice name! Here's your update!**

**HawiianChick12: *sighs* Me too. But you're gonna hate him more in a few chapters, methinks.**

**Anastasia: *runs back, ice cream all over her body* *sobbing* Stella s-stole all the ice cream, and w-when I tried to get it, we h-had a food fight, a-and she w-won! *cries***

**Oh dear. *whispers to herself* Note to self, Anastasia is kinda a crybaby. *normal boice* I'll clean you up if you say the disclaimer.**

**Anastasia: R-randomG-girlPerson does not o-own Lab R-rats, j-just t-the plot. *shivers* She'd like to thank ungerlover for helping her with page breaks. This story is slightly AU, so she knows what's supposed to happen, she's just writing it differently.**

* * *

"Bree! Come on, it's time go!" Chase impatiently pulled the door knob open, only to see Bree texting. "Bree! The bathroom is not for texting! Let's go!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Why are we even leaving?" Chase stared at her.

"Um, Krane has an army of bionic soldiers, they're out to get us, so we should escape or we'll be toast?"

Bree smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right." Now Chase rolled his eyes.

"Come on!"

"Let's go let's go let's go!" Daventport yelled frantically. Everyone got into the car.

"Where are going, again?" Everyone groaned as Adam gave a defensive look.

"It doesn't matter as long as you just go!" Leo closed the car door and put on his seat belt carefully. Everyone stared. "What? Safety first, people!"

Tasha looked worried. "Will we make it? What if finds us?"

"Don't worry, he won't," Big D reassured her. "And Adam, were going to one of my facilities in Texas."

"Yeah! Yee-hah! Awesome! Whatever," Leo, Adam, Chase and Bree all responded.

"Where in Texas?" Chase wondered.

"Houston. It's not as close to California, and an hour away from Galveston, so you guys can go out." Everyone cheered, until Daventport muttered, "Every three years, too be safe."

"Can we get a pony there? More specifically, that pony I've been asking you for CENTURIES?"

"Technically, you could not have been asking for centuries, since you are only what, 18 (though you act like you're ten years younger)? Which is hardly a century, so it would have to be about two decades, but you have not been asking since you were a baby, since babies cannot speak. Also, you only began asking about a year. Now, if we were to add all the times you've asked, they would probably lead to about a million each day, which could-"

"Chase, please," Leo pleaded. "Just stop, bro."

Chase wore a scowl on his face. "Fine," he pouted.

They all sat in silence while Donald drove. Then something horrible began, thanks to Adam.

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

"Finally! I need OUT!" Bree yelled in glee getting out and ready to speed towards the hotel looking building.

"Hey, hey, hey," Chase grabbed her wrist. "We are not packing this alone." Bree groaned.

Once all they were all settled, Adam got up and declared, "I am going to the beach." He started to walk out until Douglas caught his arm, finally talking.

"Did you not hear my brother? Not until you're 21."

Leo chuckled. "Hey, Douglas."

"Yes?"

"What's nine plus ten?*" Bree looked up from her Teen Mom show on Davenport's tablet and smiled.

"Duh, 19." Douglas looked at him blankly.

"Nope," Leo said, looking at Bree.

"Then what is it?"

"21?" Bree and Leo laughed. The others stared. Then Chase smiled. Soon he was laughing too. So were the others. They were glad to be happy, especially in a time like this.

Donnie checked his watch. "Well, guys, Dougie and I should probably head outside to check for bionic soldiers," he said, winking at his brother, knowing that they were going to the beach.

"I wanna go!" Tasha gave him a warning look. He sighed.

"Alright, Chase is in charge. Let's go." The adults walked out.

"Hey, guys?" The trio looked at each other in worry.

"Has it been three years yet?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Anastasia: What's wrong with ****_you_****?**

**In a bad mood. No time to explain.**

**Replies:**

**TheMichiganWriter: Hehe, I make my siblings clean the room for a quarter, and they ACTUALLY do it! XD I haven't taken a road trip with them yet (they're my new step siblings), but I'm PRETTY scared. O.o**

**Kenny's voice: Not squirrels!**

**Anastasia: WHAT ****_IS_**** THAT?!**

**PurpleNicole531: WOO WOO! Anastasia, why did you get in a food fight?**

**Anastasia: She started it! IT WAS HER IT WAS HER IT WAS HER IT WAS-**

**THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING! ROAD TRIP TO THE BANG SHRINE! *leaves furious***

**Anastasia: Oops. I forgot to ask her for ten dollars. *hands cookie to PurpleNicole531* Here ya go! (::) See, I'm NICE. *glares at Stella* She's glad you liked it! :D**

**ShyMusic: **

**Anastasia: Don't be hard on yourself. Alex (alias) calls me dumb too. Yes, this is sibling fluff, don't worry Chase. Now you can be with ****_ME_****! *glances around awkwardly* He he, what was ****_that_****? O.o**

**daphrose: **

**Anastasia: It sure is! Sorry for stealing your icecr- Wait a minute. *scans through review again* SAY WHAT?!**

**Adam: What.**

**Anastasia: What are you doing here?!**

**Adam: Um, I wanted to come?**

**Anastasia: Uh, okay. Back to my rant... SAY WHAT?! No no no, me no like doctors. WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE DEADLY? ****_WHY?!_**** *storms out to see doctor***

**Adam: Okay.**

**ungerlover:**

**Adam: What does anticipating mean? Okay, we won't tell you. *keeps TRYING to read review* What's Brase?**

***speeds back* Um, Brase is, uh, well. **

**LET'S START THE CHAPTER! *runs off***

* * *

Bree laid down on the not so comfortable bed. Chase started squirming. She sighed. Probably because of how uncomfortable this so called bed was.

* * *

_"Okay guys," Davenport said. "Since we don't all fit here, the adults will be in one room, the kids in this room. Now, they're are only two beds, so you will have to share. Leo and Adam, bed number one, Chase and Bree, bed number too."_

_Adam and Leo rejoiced while Bree and Chase groaned. Bed one was the fluffiest bed, bed two- Well, let's just say Bree would rather sleep on the floor if there was room._

_"Wait. Isn't Adam an adult?" Leo wondered._

_They all stood in silence, then erupted in laughter. Leo smiled and bowed, lightening the mood yet again._

_"Okay, guys, it's pretty late, so... OFF TO BED!" Douglas ordered. The kids groaned._

* * *

Now Bree tried to sleep, but gave up and got up.

"Where are you going?" Chase whispered, obviously awake. She just pulled his hand and sped them to the roof balcony.

"Bree! We're not supposed to be outside! Krane's army can get u-" Bree slapped her hand over his mouth and pointed to the sky. Chase's eyes suddenly began to look peaceful and not anxious.

"Wow," he breathed out, after placing Bree's hand on his leg.

"I know." She sighed. "Why did this happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Krane is going after us. _Only _us. Not the world, not America. Us."

Chase chuckled. "I am actually flattered that he's going after us." Bree gave him a crazed look.

"What? How could you think that?"

"Well, it makes me feel that we are unique." A smile tugged at Bree's lips. Smart Pants does have a point.

Bree opened her mouth, but then they heard a scream. Scratch that. _Five _screams. And they sounded very familiar.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

* * *

**Anastasia: Hey! Stay tuned after the replies, we have IMPORTANT news! *meows***

**O.o**

**Replies:**

**HawiianChick: No. :( I wish I brought him. It should be the rest of the Daventports.**

**TheMichiganWriter: **

**Anastasia: Trust me, it gets sadder. **

***slaps hand over Anastasia's mouth* Shush!**

**Stacey: !**

**OMG! I need to try that! 3 pennies, here I come! XD**

**BeautifulSupernova: It does! You're right! You'll see!**

**Anastasia: !**

**Are you going to give more spoilers? **

**Stacey: *shakes head***

**-_- Fine. *releases hand***

**Stacey: Ahh. I love your name!**

**PurpleNicole531: O.o Wow.**

**Stacey: *snaps picture of Stella on the floor* I don't know what that was, but it's going on my profile!**

**Yeah.. Stella, you should check the Meet Anastasia portion on my profile. She doesn't exactly like you. O.o**

**UrFriendTheNinja:**

**Anastasia: We responded in the reviews about Kenny, check it out! Here's your update!**

**ShyMusic: Well, uh, I'm flattered, Chase. *blushes***

**Anastasia: AHHHHHHHHH! *fangirls***

**daphrose: Hehe. Yes, I have gotten revenge from the EVIL writers who leave cliffies. O.o They're evil, I tell you. EVIL!**

**Anastasia: *laughs nervously* Hehe, um, well, GLAD THE ICE CREAM'S NOT DEADLY! Meow! *grins* **

**Stacey?**

**Anastasia: OMG! Does anyone see that big teddy bear?!**

**Um, no.**

**Stacey: Too bad. It's mine! *laughs insanely* *runs to pole* *correction, runs into pole* Ow, that hurts! **

**Uh.**

**Stacey: I LOVE IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Anyone know a doctor? I need one, ASAP!**

**Important news at the end, guys. Sorry, but Anastasia, and the pole, and well. Yeah. This chapter has a bit of blood. Soundtrack: Say something by A Great Big World, which is what I listened to while writing this.**

* * *

Bree grabbed Chase's wrist and pulled them down. She knew they should have stayed there.

Once they reached the room, the door was open. They looked at each other in worry. The room was empty, the window open.

"Guys?" Bree whispered nervously. Tears started to fall. "Guys!" She ran to the spot were she saw a group of bodies. "NO!"

There they lay, blood and scars all over their bodies. Bree shook Adam and Leo.

"Please? I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm sorry for hurting you, for ignoring you, for arguing with you! I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too," Chase whispered softly, sitting next to Bree. "For not showing how much I cared for you guys. I really did. Please, say something," he said, tears streaming down his face.

Leo opened his eyes.

"Leo?!" They shouted, hugging him. He moaned.

"I just want you guys to know, I'm sorry too," he said, coughing.

"Leo, please, stay with us!" Bree shouted.

"Don't go," Chase cried.

"I love you. Goodbye."

Leo closed his eyes. Bree stared in shock.

"No. No, no, no," she yelled. "Why?!" She shouted at the sky, her face full of anger. "WHY?!" Chase pulled her away.

"Maybe the others are alive." Bree's eyes suddenly turned from despair to hope. She ran, normal speed, Chase at her tail, to her parents. There they were, in the same condition as the boys. Chase gasped. Bree rubbed his back, knowing the special relationship he had with the three adults.

Tasha was his only mother. Douglas was his father, who chose Chase as his favorite. Mr. Daventport was his role model. Chase looked in shock. He was broken, Bree assumed. She also led him gently outside, back to the roof. There, they both wept, holding each other. Holding All They Had Left.

* * *

***sobs***

**Anastasia: Alex, it had to happen. But hey, what about the news?**

***wipes tears away* Right. *grins* So, guess what?**

**Anastasia: Stop with the spaces! -_-**

**Sorry. Anyway...**

**Stacey: *warning tone* Alex...**

**I FOUND KENNY! He's at daphrose's now, telling his adventures. Guess where I found him?**

**Stacey: ALEX!**

**Ugh. Fine.**

**I found him in the Daventport Mansion! That's right, he ran away to his least favorite place! XD ANYWAY, thanks to everyone who helped me find him. :D my profile has not been updated, so just know he's safe and sound and I shall change it shortly. XD**

**IOTDSR!**


	5. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Because my writing style has changed a little and I forgot to read last chapter COMPLETELY, Bree will seem more like the broken one. SOWWY!**

"So. What now?" Bree stared at her brother.

"Why are you asking _me_!?" Bree cried, letting go of their embrace. Her arms felt cold. "You're the genius! You're leader! You tell me what's next!"

"Okay, okay," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. He thought for a while. "Okay, I suggest we try to look for help. You know, maybe contact one of Mr. Davenport's men. Then we could ask to be put on foster-"

"Foster care!? Are you _serious_!? We will be split up! Is that what you want? After losing our family, you want to replace them? Leave me? You're _all_ I have left, Chasey," Bree began to cry, shaking. "You can't leave me. You _WON'T_ leave me!" Her breathing became quick and choppy.

Chase sat her down. "Bree, calm down. Calm, Bree, cal-"

Bree jolted up. "You... Are my... Little brother," she said with difficulty. "Don't... Leave.. _Me_!"

"Bree, just sit and-"

"_NO_! No, no, no... What about Krane? He's not... Finished... Yet... He wants... Us!" Chase sighed. His sister was having a panic attack. For once, he felt helpless. He wanted to just call Mr. Davenport so he would tell him that it would all be okay. Was that too much too ask?

"Bree, I love you. You're my sister. I would never dream about leaving you." Bree's breathing slowed down. "Okay?"

Bree nodded.

"Okay. Let's forget my plan." He smiled. "In fact, let's forget everything. Let's do something fun, just you and me. That sound good?"

Bree smiled the way toddlers smile when they finally calm down from crying after being promised ice cream.

"How about..." Chase searched areas where they could have a good time. "The Mission Creek Carnival?" He decided against staying in the same area. Hopefully Krane wouldn't expect them at a carnival back home.

"But what about our faces?" Bree asked.

Chase sighed. "We get makeovers. Just, super speed us there, please." He couldn't stand to be in the same room as his dead family.

Bree nodded. "Get on." She chuckled. "Nerd."

Chase laughed. They were going to be just fine.

For now.

**OH MY CHEESE! DO YOU GUYS REMEMBER ME? It's ALEX! Hehe. **

**Wow. FF is just as great as I remember. **

**Reviews: (FYI, I had to reread every single review to KIND OF get an idea of what was going on. :P)**

**PurpleNicole531: Trust me, I didn't know "What now?" either. Hehe. That was a good one.**

**Kenny: EXCUSE ME!? Ooh, you're gonna get it.**

**Kenny, you can't hit a girl.**

**Kenny: So!? It's not the law or anything! It's just manners!**

**No, Kenny, you literally ****_cannot _****hit any girl before they break you into pieces. Face it kid, you weak.**

**Stacey: OH NO YOU DON'T! Kenny, hold my hoops! *gets boxing gloves on***

**Kenny, go get my ticket maker. I can make this a business. *pulls out pickle-popcorn bucket***

**Hawiian12: Well, you know how you hate the doctor? Now you're going to hate Krane more.**

**BillyUngerLover: Me too. And as we saw in the prologue, he goes mentally insane without them. ._.**

**Or does he? Was it a dream? Was he faking? DUN DUN DUN!**

**UrFriendTheNinja: *touches them with a stick and nods* Yeah, they're dead. I'm very evil like that. Muah haha, MUAHAHAHAHA! **

**Kenny: Better watch out. Alex has a bunch more evil cliffhangers and events.**

**SHUSH YOUR PIEHOLE KENNY! That is TOP SECRET information, you baboon!**

**Pit of Doom. NOW!**

**ShyMusic: I was scared of sentences like that... Eh, I honestly had it coming.**

**You'll just have to wait and see... ;)**

**Anastasia: TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME, ****_CHASEY_****! *winks at Chase in flirty way***

**TheMichiganWriter: *pulls out confetti cannon* Congratulations! You were the first reviewer to acknowledge the fact that the deaths were bound to happen! Yay! *puts fire on cannon* While that's going on...**

**Thank you for the fence! But if you don't mind, you have to catch him first... *cannon blows out a scared Kenny covered in confetti***

**Kenny: WHY MUST YOU TORTURE MEEEEEEEEE?**

**daphrose: *covers face* I AM SORRY! **

**Stacey: No you aren't. -.-**

**Um, I'm sorry, don't you have to fight with Stella? **

**Stacey: OH YEAH! *warms up boxing moves***

**Anywho, YAY STORY ABOUT KENNY! WAIT. Will he be tortured? I sure hope so.**

**Kenny: *pouts***

**ArtsyA: Sorry for the (super) long wait! Here's your update!**

**AAS: I decided Wattpad isn't really my style. ._.**

**Guest: YAYAYAYAYAY!**

**tennisgirl77: I'm glad you like it! Here lies your update! :)**

**Gosh... I forgot how long it took to respond to reviews! LD**


End file.
